


Beware Merlovers

by FangirlDead



Series: Hamex One Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dolphin!Hamish, Fluff and maybe angst?, I got this idea from FREE!, I like sharks and dolphins, I looked at art and loved it, It's perfect, King!John, King!Sherlock, M/M, Prince!Alex, Prince!Hamish, Rival Kingdoms, Sebastian Moran mentioned, Shark!Alex, Siblings, fluffy fluff, i don't know how to tag, jim moriarty mentioned, merman au, prince!AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of two swimming dorks, which may contain some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Merlovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I thought I didn't post anything in so long for which I'm very sorry! So I thought, tomorrow is my birthday you can do something good and give them something to read, if anybody reads it. I dunno. Maybe you don't ship it. I don't care. This work was inspired by a fanart and I loved it. So I thought do it with their kids! Here is the link to the fanart I looked at.   
> http://fayolinn.deviantart.com/art/Sleepy-Time-436338672

> Smiling the blond swam up to the cave where he met up with the dolphin boy he had fallen for. Nervously he looked over his shoulder again before he swam into the cave. As he looked around he didn't notice the boy, frowning he looked up and saw a grey-blue tail tangling off a rock. There he was. He only poked his head half out of the water, due to his gills and tugged him into the water by his tail. He heard a gasp before the other boy was fully in the water and the blond smirked, pressing him against the rock and kissed him.
> 
> "Hello." He rumbled and the dark haired boy blushed, his embarrassment clearly visible since his cheeks were tinted a bright red. "Hi, Alex." Hamish replied and the blond beamed, swimming to the bottom of the cave and pressed his boyfriend against the sand, who blushed even more and Alex chuckled quietly. Hamish leaned up and Alex leaned down, the two of them meeting in a soft kiss. "I missed you." He murmured quietly, nuzzling his boyfriends neck with a soft hum. The two of them were happy to at least have their cave. The two of them had a complicated relationship or more like.... their parents made it complicated. The two of them were sons of two different kingdoms. The shark and the dolphin kingdom. Their parents hated each other, since the sharks once attacked them and their prince nearly died. There were days neither of them could get out of their palace, both of them having to attend social events. As heir to the throne Alex had a lot to take care of and that was something he hated. Sure he would love to be king, but he couldn't have Hamish if he was, though he probably could never have him anyways. And the other thing was that Hamish wouldn't be future king. His older brother William would be and he knew the other hated sharks just like his fathers. Their other father even had gotten injured during a war between the two kingdoms.
> 
> Alex hated that, but they couldn't change it. It was something they had to make work in a different way. He didn't know how but they would make it work, even when he was king. "How was your day, dolphin?" He asked, nuzzling his neck again and Hamish told him all about it, making him smile and laugh. In return Alexander told him how his day went, that he missed him more than anything and that he was happy to see him again now. They hadn't seen each other in over two weeks and the blond had started to miss his dolphin lover. They cuddled until Hamish very politely pointed out that he needed oxygen again. Grumbling the shark let go of his boyfriend, following him until only his eyes were out of the water and he smiled a little bit. "Alex, quit staring. It's not that much of a deal when I get oxygen." His boyfriend pointed out just to be pulled underwater by the shark again, but the dolphin knew how to protect himself and turned his boyfriend suddenly so he was paralyzed. That was something he hated about being a shark,  he got paralyzed when somebody did that. That way he often ended up when he was arguing with his fathers.
> 
> They spent hours together in their cave, nuzzling and kissing until they heard strange noises. A moment later Alex realized that it were voices! Voices from his kingdom! His eyes widened in panic and he pushed away from his boyfriend. "Hide!" He hissed quietly and the light eyed boy nodded quickly, swimming behind a rock and kept his body pressed flat against it. Meanwhile Alex swam in the middle of the cave, looking with the most neutral expression at the two knights and raised his blond eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked,  his arms crossed over his chest and the two men sighed as they saw him. "Your fathers sent us to search for you, prince." One of them told him and he raised his eyebrow again, backing a bit up. "We've been told to escort you back to the palace. Since they saw a dolphin here, last time." The knight continued and Alex tried not to show his concern, though the men seemed to think that it was concern for their kingdom.
> 
> Just as they started swimming away, Alex in their middle, he saw one of them turning again and apparently catching sight of something. "What?!" The shark knight asked sharply and swam back. It didn't matter that the cave was in neutral territory, if there was somebody from the other kingdom there could happen murder. His brown eyes widened in panic as he saw that the mer was swimming up to his boyfriend, spear pointed at him and Hamish backed up, out of Alexander's sight which made him panic. Hamish could only be backed upped against a wall and the wall there was sharp like razor blade. Quickly he freed himself from the other man and swam up there, just in time to see how Hamish was stabbed in the tail and he saw how the water was coloured crimson. His cry came back from the walls and the prince quickly swam up to him, pushing his fathers knight away as he caught Hamish who could no longer swim. His eyes were already closed and Alex looked panicked down at him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Prince.." One of the men hesitantly tried to talk to him but the young man didn't let it happen, instead he growled and then pulled the poor dolphin into his arms.
> 
> The young shark prince had left the cave, not having known where to go he went to the dolphin kingdom. Hamish was already so pale and cold. He didn't know what to do. He had swam up to let him catch some air, since he still needed it and then dived back down, but he was still so lost. Tears were building in his eyes, since he didn't want to loose the only person he loved. And yes, he loved Hamish since he had first seen him. Since his parents had told him that that boy was evil. As the first of the dolphin kingdom noticed the shark panic broke out, since the big bad shark carried the injured prince of their kingdom. Alex couldn't even defend himself before the knights took him with them and almost ripped Hamish from his arms. "Hamish!" Was all he could shout and swim a few meters before he was hit and got unconscious.
> 
> Later he woke up in a cell, panicked he swam against it, just to hurt himself and he hissed in pain. "Oh, look. He is awake." Somebody snickered and he looked up, glaring with his dark eyes at whoever was there just to see William. Future king and cruel ass. Alex tried to not say something like that around Hamish, since it was his brother and they wanted to get the two kingdoms into a period of peace but it wasn't easy with somebody like that. He was pulled out of the cell, his hands handcuffed together as they brought him in front of the kings. "Misha." He breathed as he caught sight of the young dolphin prince, wearing his prince attire, but the boy avoided his eyes. As somebody (King Sherlock) cleared their throat, his eyes snapped back up to the King. Oh he would be in so much trouble, not only here but at home as well.
> 
> "You are the prince of the shark kingdom. You entered our territory." Sherlock started to speak, making Alex swallow thickly and open his mouth but he went silent after a deathly glare. "But not only that. Because of you, the youngest member of our family got hurt." Alex glanced over at Hamish who still didn't look at him. "You tricked our son into thinking you were good. You tricked him into thinking that you were different." Sherlock was growling now and Alex shrunk into himself. "Be sure that you will never see my son again and if you do. I will make sure that it will be the last time ever." He hissed, then the shark boy was taken away again and set out on the other side of the city. It would take him long to come back home. If he even wanted to come back home. His fathers would kill him for being together with a dolphin. Now he knew why Hamish hadn't looked at him, why he had avoided his eyes. They probably wouldn't ever see each other again. Unless he was a prisoner in their prison. The thought alone of never seeing Hamish again made his heart ache and he sunk to the sandy ground outside of the city behind a rock. He had to pity the two of them for now, had to pity their relationship which never got any further than kissing a few times. Maybe they would never see each other again... His heart hurt and he curled up, just trying not to panic. 
> 
> He would do anything to see him again. And if it meant that he would die in the end. It didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I thought I didn't post anything in so long for which I'm very sorry! So I thought, tomorrow is my birthday you can do something good and give them something to read, if anybody reads it. I dunno. Maybe you don't ship it. I don't care. This work was inspired by a fanart and I loved it. So I thought do it with their kids! Here is the link to the fanart I looked at.   
> http://fayolinn.deviantart.com/art/Sleepy-Time-436338672


End file.
